<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small get away by hxroldstyless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581233">Small get away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless'>hxroldstyless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>larry stylinson one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, based off dynasty, harry and louis are in a relationship, i kinda like this one and im def proud of it, its a good show go watch it on netflix, louis being a smol kitten, obviouslyy, they love eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>harry spends his time in the studio when he's not touring, and louis just wants some attention from his boyfriend so he plan's a mini vacation for the both of them to go out to the cabin they own in the woods but thing's don't go as planned..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>larry stylinson one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small get away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok i got this idea from 'Dynasty' on netflix! I thought it would make a cute larry story so i decided to make write one abt them! (comment if yk which episode this is from hehe) with that enjoy my bunnies!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, after two months of begging harry to have a break from his long sessions at the studio, i had managed to get him to take the well deserved break. Harry and i have been dating for three years now, his job consisted of touring, being at the studio 24/7, and doing interviews. Meanwhile i stayed at home doing nothing, sometimes i would tour with him but other times i couldn't because of his manger. </p><p>Sure Jeff liked me but he couldn't just let me follow harry around like a lost puppy (which were his exact words.) I didn't complain because i understood that i couldn't just be around harry all the time. Although it did make me sad not seeing him for a long period of time. But he did always make time for me while he was away, he would skype me when he would get back to his hotel after a show and text me before he got on stage on how he was excited to preform. I loved those messages because they always made me realize that he was still the same person i had fallen in love with and not some person who changed his personality infront of the public eye.</p><p>"Louis you ready to go!" harry yelled from downstairs pulling me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"Yes boo. Be down in a minute!" i yelled back, placing my socks into the duffel bag in front of me. I got up from bed and slipped on my black vans and zipped up the bag, grabbing it then walking out of our bedroom and made my way downstairs to where my lovely boyfriend was standing, with two bags in one hand and his other free hand holding up his phone speaking to someone. </p><p>I rolled my eyes knowing it was probably Jeff explaining to him the details about his upcoming tour later this year. He looked towards me and smiled saying to the other voice on the phone 'sorry to interrupt but could ya give me a moment?' and placed his phone down to his chest. </p><p>"Ya ready to go?" he spoke out walking to me, phone still to his chest. I replied with a small yep not wanting him to show him that i was a bit upset that he was still worrying about his work. He smiled once again putting his phone back up to his ear. </p><p>I sighed and walked past him while he followed behind me. I got to the car setting the bag into the backseat. I pulled out my phone before getting in the passenger side, not bothering to wait for harry to open his door like he always does.</p><p>I see him walk infront of the car still holding his phone up to his ear, he looked at me through the windshield of the car with a confused look probably from the fact that i didn't wait for him. I looked away from him unlocking my phone and opened instagram decided to just scroll through it for a while. I hear the driver side door open but ignore it, there was moment of silence before harry spoke out to jeff saying he had to go and he'll call him when he got the chance to. Once he hung up he quickly said, "Love what's wrong? Ya seem down." </p><p>I stop scrolling but don't look up from my phone i replied with, "Nothing. M'just tried a bit,"</p><p>"Do ya really think i believe that boo?" harry cooed out to me placing his hand under my chin to make me look at him. Harry knows me like the back of his hand so i wasn't expecting him to believe me but i also didn't want to believe he would make me talk about it.</p><p>"You just promised you wouldn't involve your work into our small trip. I wanted this weekend to just be me and you so we could relax." i mumble out to him not making eye contact with him. </p><p>I heard harry sigh before he said, "Aw boo i'm sorry that phone call was just a quick work call. Didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>I finally make eye contact and notice his face has a pout and his eyes are looking at me with worry.<br/>
"It's fine. Just promise me you won't involve work starting now?" i let out with a small smile, holding up my pinky hoping he'll get the message. He nodded and returned a smile letting go of my chin and placing his pinky onto mine wrapping it around giving it a tiny squeeze.</p><p>We both giggle at the child like thing we just did and release eachothers pinky. "Alright love, get your seatbelt on so we can be on our way." harry announced whilst placing the keys into the ignition and starting up the car. I buckle in and harry did the same a moment after. He pulled out of the drive way and started the 40 minute drive.</p><p>                            ***</p><p>As we pulled into the long driveway of the cabin i looked out to see the view i've always loved. There was no cabins for at least another 5 miles from ours and there was just trees sourrounding the four cabins that were up on this street. I've only been here two times but loved it regardless of only being here twice. </p><p>The first time was about two years ago when harry had brought me up here to spend time with me before going to NYC for some meeting thing he had to attend. The second time was when i spent a whole week with my mates niall, liam, and zayn while harry was away on tour. I was sad about him leaving so i asked if we can use the cabin to just be away from the boredness at home, which he agreed to.</p><p>He stopped the car and looked at me with a huge grin on his face before releasing my hand and stepping out of the car. I did the same seconds later helping to grab our bags from the backseats before we both headed inside, when he entered the cabin it smelled like vanilla. I turned towards harry who was on his phone with a pout on his lips. I thought he was just checking his mum's message or something of that kind but quickly remembered i had called the wifi company to turn of the internet we had in the cabin. We only had it because our phones have no service up here. </p><p>"Lou do ya know why i have no wifi?" harry mentioned to me with a pout still on his lips. </p><p>"Erm yeah.. I kinda called the wifi company and asked them to turn it off." i claimed with a soft tone hoping he wouldn't be mad at me.</p><p>"Louis are ya serious? Why would ya do that, what if my family has an emergency or i get some sort of important call!" he snapped at me, close to yelling.</p><p>"H ya don't need to shout. Called your family about us having time for ourselves, so they know," i paused while he threw his head back, groaning as he walked to the couch placing the bags down on the floor, "Plus other important calls are from work. You said you wouldn't involve work into this."</p><p>"Of course ya didn't tell me! And who said any of this crap involved work?" he shot back at me. </p><p>"Of course i didn't tell ya? What the fook does that mean?" at this point i was near crying because of all this yelling. I hated fighting with harry, especially if it was over something small like this.</p><p>Harry huffed out running his hands through his hair. "I mean ya never tell me about stuff. Ya just do it without having my opinion on it. Like that time ya  showed up to the studio without even telling me. Then i ended up getting in trouble 'cause i was supposed to be focusing on the album and had a important meeting that same day but canceled 'cause you were being extra clingy!" his accent getting stronger as his voice got higher.</p><p>"I was just trying to spend sometime with my boyfriend! So m'sorry for wanting to be with ya." i sniffled out, tears now going down my face. I wiped them away quickly. </p><p>Harry realized this and his face turned from angry to worry. I knew he hated seeing me cry but i couldn't help it. He made his way to me and when he was a couple steps from me i stepped back, ignoring him and made my way to the spare bedroom in the cabin not wanting to deal with him right now. When i got inside i slammed the door and threw my bag on the floor, and tossed my phone on the bed. I took off my, well harry's, hoodie to the corner of the room and strolled to the bed sitting down whilst kicking off my shoes. After i did i pulled the covers off and got in them snuggling up into them wiping my tear away. </p><p>I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before grabbing my phone from the side of me and was about to call niall but remembered i had the wifi turned off. Great. I heard a knock at the door, i sighed knowing it was harry. But i had to face him sooner of later. "Come in," i let out holding in more tears at the thought of our argument a couple minutes ago.</p><p>The door opened and i saw harry with a cup of tea in one hand and some cookies in the other. "Hey lou, erm i know you probably want to have space right now but ya haven't aten all day so i brought you some of your favorite's." he said softly.</p><p>I mentally smiled at the thought but didn't want to show it yet until he apologized for yelling at me. He started walking to me with a sympathetic smile plastered on his face. I didn't return it but instead patted the bed telling him to sit down so we can talk. He sat down making the bed shift, he then handed me the tea and cookies. </p><p>"Princess m'sorry. For yelling at you, calling you clingy, and especially for making ya cry." he quietly said clearly upset.</p><p>"I forgive you.. i really can't stay mad at you." i hum out giving him a tiny smile.</p><p>"Aww there is my baby's smile, missed it bubs," he cooed out to me placing his hand on my cheek grazing it lightly.</p><p>I blushed at the comment and practically purred against his touch.</p><p>"Ya look like a smol kitten." I giggle at his comment once again, while i sip on the tea that was in my hands. I handed the tea and cookies to harry since he was closer to the nightstand and he placed them down on it.</p><p>"Want cuddles now please," i murmured out to the green eyed boy sitting next to me. He chuckled but pulled the covers from underneath him and got in them like i was. I turned to face the window that displayed the pretty trees outside, whilst i felt large hands wrap around my waist. I was usually big spoon but today i wanted to be small spoon because i had my days where i loved to be held by him. We both said i love you's to eachother and fell deeply into our nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahh ok i liked thiss, if u have ideas comment them!!!</p><p>don't forget to drink water and make sure to stay safee</p><p>ok ok its late rn so i need to sleep now lol hope u enjoyed this thoo, there maybe will be a part two if ppl want it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>